El Secreto
by Minuet Andrew
Summary: La Señora Elroy y George están en la sala del té, en la mansión Andrew hablando de lo que como un milagro había ocurrido sin que nadie hubiera podido creer que sucedería ni en mil años de espera: Albert se ha enamorado...


El SECRETO

La Señora Elroy y George están en la sala del té, en la mansión Andrew hablando de lo que como un milagro había ocurrido sin que nadie hubiera podido creer que sucedería ni en mil años de espera. Albert le ha confesado a George que se ha enamorado de una chica de la que no sabe ni su nombre,

y la hija de George le ha confesado a la señora Elroy que se ha quedado sumamente impresionada por un joven alto de cabello rubio como el mismo sol y con unos ojos azules tan hermosos que al mirarla la habían hechizado, que lo vió en el banco y que desde ese día no ha podido olvidarlo.

-George esto que ha ocurrido es la oportunidad que el destino le presenta a mi sobrino para que se tenga una vida plena y feliz

-Yo coincido con usted señora Elroy pero que podemos hacer para poner estas piezas en movimiento

-George, y si invito a tu hija a pasar unos días aquí en la mansión para que tengan la oportunidad de que ese sentimiento que comienza se desarrolle?

-Usted cree que sería prudente señora Elroy?

-George, tu sabes que William no la lastimaría intencionalmente

-No es solo eso, que tal si ella sale lastimada emocionalmente, si ella no pudiera ver por encima de las complicadas circunstancias que rodean a William si acaso llegaran hasta allí?, en ese caso, también William podría salir lastimado,

los dos corren riesgos.

-Bueno George, tu la conoces bien…cuál es tu opinión a ese respecto

-Ella es de buen corazón y no es dada a juzgar a primera instancia y si me deshago de mi preocupación como su padre diría que es la única persona que conozco que podría lograr algo bueno si William le da el tiempo suficiente.

-Entonces, solo nos queda pensar el pretexto para traerla a la mansión.

A la mañana siguiente a la hora del desayuno la señora Elroy está lista para poner su plan en movimiento.

-Buenos días William, tengo algo que decirte

-Buenos días tía, vaya manera de saludar

-lo siento querido, pero es algo delicado…tendremos una invitada por

Unos días…la señorita Candice Johnson vendrá a ayudarme con la clasificación de los libros en la biblioteca…la he tenido olvidada y está bastante desorganizada

-Pero tía, se quedará aquí en la mansión?

_Así es, podremos acomodar las cosas para que todo esté en calma y tú puedas

estar tranquilo en tu habitación…confía en mi hijo…

Albert expuso todas sus razones para no estar de acuerdo con los planes de su tía, pero parecía que en esta ocasión no podría convencerla

-Está bien tía, pero usted más que nadie sabe cual es la situación.

-Yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte como siempre no te preocupes

-Además, por lo menos tendrás alguien con quien conversar en tu tiempo libre.

-Bueno tía, de no ser por los libros no se que podría tener en común con una

bibliotecaria…

A media mañana llegó el automóvil de Candy y la señora Elroy la recibió muy efusivamente demostrando el cariño que sentía por ella, Candy por su parte se sentía feliz de pasar un tiempo con la señora Elroy por quien sentía un gran cariño pues la conocía prácticamente desde que era una niña. La señora Elroy pidió que se sirvieran los refrescos en el jardín porque quería estar segura de que Albert no se escabullera cuando regresara de su paseo a caballo…su plan funcionó cuando lo vió llegar, le llamó y él no tuvo oportunidad de esconderse.

_William, que bueno que regresas quiero presentarte a la señorita Candice Johnson estará con nosotros unos días

-Mucho gusto… dijo Albert muy sorprendido cuando reconoció a la chica del

banco

-pero creo que ya nos habíamos visto antes…perdón, mi nombre es William

Albert Andrew

-Mucho gusto señor Andrew

-Llámeme Albert

-Cómo dices William? Ya se conocían?

-Bueno no, en realidad solo nos vimos una vez en el banco

-Pero que bien que ayudará con la biblioteca, mi tía tiene razón, está un poco

desorganizada, espero que no le dé mucho trabajo y pueda disfrutar de las

amenidades que ofrece la mansión.

-Así lo espero yo también, este jardín es hermoso y lo poco que vi de los alrededores también, espero poder dar un paseo por el lago.

La conversación entre los jóvenes se prolongó por algún tiempo, parecía que se habían olvidado de que la señora Elroy estaba con ellos, pero a ella le pareció magnifico…era muy buena señal.

Después de que Albert se despidió, Candice se dirigió a la señora Elroy con una sonrisa entre feliz y nerviosa…

-usted sabía que era su sobrino el joven de quien le hablé?

-por supuesto hija, como no saberlo si me lo describiste tal y como es y

además lo viste en el banco

-pero cuando se de cuenta de quién es mi padre su actitud cambiará, no querrá

dañar su relación entre él y mi padre…ya no será lo mismo…

-bueno, yo le dije tu nombre pero nunca le dije que George es tu padre…eso lo

dejo a tu discreción

Candy miró asombrada a la señora Elroy que con una sonrisa en los labios se

retiraba a su habitación…

Esa tarde Albert convenció a Candy para que lo acompañara a caminar un rato por el jardín de las rosas. El paseo fue muy agradable los dos disfrutaron el paseo y en la conversación descubrieron que tenían algunas cosas en común; después de un par de horas Albert la acompañó de regreso a la mansión y se despidió diciendo que tenia algunos negocios que atender y que se verían al día siguiente para hacer algún paseo.

Los siguientes días fueron divertidos para los dos jóvenes había paseos a caballo, caminatas por los jardines, largas conversaciones y risas por todas partes, aunque Albert tenía que retirarse por las tardes para dedicar tiempo a sus negocios ya que según él de esa manera podía dedicarle a ella todo el día.

No supieron en que momento el trabajo de la biblioteca quedó olvidado y la estancia de Candy en la mansión se convirtió en una vacación.

En la soledad de su habitación Albert pensaba lo mismo cada noche, y como cada noche se llenaba de una gran angustia, pero la conclusión era la misma…

…no puedo negarlo…me he enamorado y que creo que ella me corresponde

Como pude ser tan inconsciente y permitir que esto pasara…ella no merece sufrir algo como esto y yo no soy capaz de decirle esta terrible verdad que me ahoga, pero tampoco puedo dejarla ir…

Esa mañana Albert había preparado todo para un día de campo a orillas del lago, el clima parecía estar de su lado porque hacia un día hermoso, así que después del desayuno se pusieron en camino. Al llegar Albert tendió una manta en el suelo para sentarse debajo de un frondoso árbol, había llevado una canasta con comida y algunos libros por si les apetecía leer un rato.

-Te gustaría caminar un poco por la orilla?

-Sí, vamos…la vista es hermosa…y la brisa que llega se siente fresca

Caminaron por un rato, la belleza y la quietud del lugar invitaban a tomarse el tiempo para sentir como el ambiente los envolvía, no se dieron cuenta de que poco a poco caminaban mas cerca el uno del otro y pronto sus manos se entrelazaron sintiendo que una chispa recorría sus cuerpos, haciendo que sus mentes quedaran en blanco por momentos, sin atreverse a pensar en lo que estaban sintiendo. Cuando la tensión entre ambos creció al grado de que el silencio pesaba se dirigieron al árbol que habían elegido para descansar,

Albert le alcanzó un refresco y habló tratando de romper el hechizante silencio

-Este es el sitio que mas me gusta…

Ella no pudo decir nada, una multitud de sentimientos se agolpaban en su corazón y se habían hecho nudo en su garganta así que permanecieron de pie frente al lago tomados de la mano sin atrever a mirarse…fue imposible continuar así, poco a poco giraron hasta quedar frente a frente y se fundieron en un beso y un abrazo lleno de ansiedad y de la pasión que habían estado ocultando y reprimiendo por días…

De pronto Albert rompió el abrazo…estaba nervioso e inquieto

-debemos parar, esto no está bien…regresemos

El regreso a la mansión fue en silencio Albert no decía nada y Candy sentía

la ansiedad que él transmitía, quería preguntarle muchas cosas pero no se atrevió.

Al entrar a la mansión ambos estaban tensos y nerviosos, Candy tenía muchas dudas en su mente y buscaba la manera de encontrar respuestas

Pero Albert se había despedido rápidamente y se retiró a sus habitaciones con el mismo pretexto de todas las noches…los negocios

Pero esta vez Candy no esperaría…decidida se dirigió a la habitación de la señora Elroy y tocó a su puerta

-adelante

-buenas noches señora Elroy

-buenas noches hija, que te trae por aquí?...no esperaba verte sino hasta la

hora de la cena…

-lo sé pero tengo algo que preguntarle y no quise esperar

-qué es lo que sucede con Albert?...

-no sé de que me hablas querida…

-por favor señora Elroy…si lo sabe…dígame que es lo que Albert no me dice?

acaso hay alguien más?

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de que hables con él, y hoy sería una buena

noche…

Candy salió rápidamente de la habitación de la señora Elroy y fue directamente a buscar a Albert tenía que hablar con él…cuando estaba casi frente a su puerta escuchó el ruido de algo al romperse, luego otra cosa y luego otra

No sabía que pensar pero continuó, se acercó a la puerta y habló...

-Albert que sucede?...trató de abrir la puerta pero ésta no cedió

-Albert abre por favor…que ocurre?

-Candy vete por favor no puedo verte ahora

-pero que sucede?

-nada, solo vete…por favor…hablaremos mañana

-no me iré…algo te ocurre…abre por favor…te lo suplico

El podía oír la angustia en su voz y se llenó de furia por ser el causante y en su desesperación de nuevo lanzó contra la pared lo primero que encontró…

Ella continuaba pidiéndole que abriera la puerta…pero él no cedía, de pronto se dio cuenta de que la señora Elroy estaba a su lado y le entregaba una llave…la tomó y abrió la puerta…la habitación estaba en penumbras, solo la luz de la luna llena que entraba por la ventana permitía ver el perfil de los objetos…

-Albert, hablemos

-vete, no quiero que me veas ahora…no quiero hacerte daño

-demasiado tarde… tu actitud me está causando el mayor daño que pudieras

imaginar

-estoy aquí y no me iré, debo saber que ocurre…que es lo que debo enfrentar y

que no te atreves a decirme…desde que nos vimos la primera vez hubo algo que nos atrajo irremediablemente y cuando nos encontramos de nuevo aquí lo sentimos de nuevo…pero tu pareces estar luchando con algo que impide que te entregues por completo a este sentimiento y quiero saber que es?

-por favor…te amo…yo no tengo nada que me impida decírtelo…yo no tengo dudas…por favor…

Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar a sus palabras, ella estaba a su espalda y con un movimiento rápido lo obligó a volverse frente a ella y fue cuando lo vió…quiso gritar por la impresión pero el sonido nunca salió de su garganta…no podía apartar su mirada de aquel rostro que entre las sombras parecía el de una bestia y de los colmillos que sobresalían de los labios tan finos que recordaba de horas antes…Albert se volvió dándole la espalda

-no quería que me vieras así…

Se alejó de ella en dirección a la oscuridad y permaneció oculto hasta que después de unos minutos de silencio que pesaron sobre él tanto como todos los años que había cargado con ese secreto, sintió que ella lo abrazaba por la espalda… en ese momento su resistencia se vino abajo y cayó de rodillas al suelo…ella lo siguió y de nuevo recuperó el abrazo…

-Ahora me dirás que es todo esto?

Albert respiró profundo y con voz entrecortada le contó lo que había sucedido años antes cuando había rechazado los avances amorosos de su sobrina Elisa…ella le había lanzado una maldición que lo convertiría en una bestia a la que ninguna mujer podría amar nunca y tendría que buscarla a ella, al principio no había hecho caso de sus palabras pero con el tiempo su maldición se había convertido en una dolorosa pesadilla. Su corazón había estado muerto hasta el día en que la vió por primera vez en el banco, pero nunca se hubiera atrevido a acercarse a ella y fue una gran sorpresa encontrarla ese día en la mansión cuando su tía abuela la había invitado…

-Yo le hablé a la señora Elroy del hombre que había visto en el banco y que me había causado tan profunda impresión…ella se dio cuenta que eras tu y fue por eso que me invitó con el pretexto de la biblioteca…

Los dos chicos rieron por lo que acababan de saber y por un instante se olvidaron de lo que estaba ocurriendo…

-Yo te amo con toda mi alma…y nunca fue mi intensión involucrarte en todo esto…perdóname por ser tan inconsciente y permitir que pasara yo debí haberme marchado cuando vi que eras tú…perdóname…

Ella no soltaba el abrazo, tenía miedo de que si lo dejaba libre se marcharía sin dejarla hablar…

-Yo también te amo y preferiría tener aunque fuera solo tus días a no tenerte

del todo…

-Tu sabes que eso no puede ser…tu viste lo que estuvo a punto de pasar esta tarde en el lago y la verdad no se que consecuencias podría tener esta condición que arrastro.

Ella empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, sus lagrimas mojaron las ropas de Albert, él comenzó a incorporarse y la ayudó a hacerlo junto con él ella se lanzó a sus brazos llorando aun, pero no quería darle la oportunidad de escapar

_cuál es la cura para esta maldición?...acaso hay alguien que lo sabe?

-un beso de amor a la media noche durante la luna llena dijo la señora Elroy que aun permanecía en la habitación…. Candy comenzó a acercarse lentamente a él, Albert quiso detenerla pero era demasiado tarde y solo logró esquivar su boca y el beso lo recibió en la mejilla, sintió que todo giraba a su alrededor y no supo nada mas…cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que Candy y la señora Elroy estaban junto a él.

-Que sucedió?

-La maldición se ha roto, aun es de noche y eres normal de nuevo hijo.

-Pero yo esquive el beso no podía soportar someterte a eso

-Albert un beso de amor es un beso de amor no importa donde lo recibas…

Pero si tuve suerte de que fuera la media noche.

Fin

Minuet

1. Loosely base d on the characters of Candy Candy

(Kyoko Misuki and Yumiko Igarashi)

2. Loosely based on Beauty and the Beast

(Traditional Fairy Tale)


End file.
